Hunger Games Morganville Style
by XxMyHeartOfIcexX
Summary: A crossover of the Morganville Vampires and The Hunger Games. Set as if nothing happened in the 74th games and they are still going, but in 2012. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hunger Games or any of The Morganville vampires. They belong to Suzanne Collins and Rachel Caine. I wrote this because I was bored, and it's my first fanfic. Constructive criticism is appreciated.
1. Chapter 1 - Thirst

Visitors Chapter 1: Thirst

This is a Morganville Vampires / Hunger Games crossover! This is my first fanfic, so don't kill me! Please! Disclaimer: I don't own Morganville Vampires or The Hunger Games, or anything to do with them! I OWN NOTHING ;)

11:55pm, United Kingdom.

? POV

"Miss, you need to feed," Damien said, looking at the woman who stood on the balcony, staring out at the lake. Her irises had turned completely black, glinting with unbearable thirst. "If you are to continue with your duty." He added. She turned to him, her face set in a mask of pain.

"I know, I will come and feed soon. Are we nearly done?" She asked.

"Yes, only 7 left." He replied. She nodded.

"Finally." She breathed, and returned to the house bordering the lake. "Damien." She said.

"Yes?" He answered.

"You have been loyal to me my whole life, and so I am giving you what you desire the most. When we reach the goal, I am leaving you in charge of the association. I must return to America when I am finished here." She announced. Damien looked shocked, then honoured. "You may do with them what you wish, just make sure that the numbers exceed 800, and don't let them leave the country. Will you accept the position?" She asked.

"Of course, my lady. It has been an honour serving you as an ally and a friend." He said, and kissed her hand, bowing. She smiled, and went to feed.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

The girl woke up, and looked around, dazed. The woman in charge came to kneel in front of her.

"Child, you have asked for immortal life. You know what that means don't you?" She asked.

"Yes." The girl said.

"Good. I will grant you this wish, but you must stay here, with the others. Do you understand?" The woman asked.

"Yes." The girl repeated.

"Alright." The woman said, and she bit the child, allowing the venom to escape her razor sharp teeth. The girl writhed in the fiery pain, and then started to scream. The woman withdrew, and whispered, "Hush, child. Fight the pain. Stay alive." And with that, she left.

"6 remain. Then I can finally go home." She whispered.

5 days later, 17:25pm, Morganville, Texas, USA.

Claire POV.

"Myrnin! I'm leaving!" Claire yelled at her crazy bipolar vampire boss, who was "Feeding". Ugh, that meant he was drinking blood. She ignored him, and gathered her stuff.

"Alright! Tomorrow at noon and do not be late or I will kill you!" He yelled back, and seconds later, he was in the doorway with a blood bag.

"Okay, ew, and I think Amelie would kill you if you hurt me, so nice empty threat. Bye!" She said quickly, and half ran to the door as he growled in defeat. She grinned, and started walking home. It wasn't dark yet, but a ribbon of violet was slowly appearing on above the horizon. Ten minutes later, after an uneventful walk home, Claire arrived at the glass house, and was greeted by the comforting smell of chilli.

"I'm home! Who missed me?" She shouted. Suddenly, Michael was wrapping her up in a bear hug, and he said,

"I missed you, kid. I thought we'd have to have chilli for dinner." He grimaced at the thought, and Claire laughed.

"Yes, I'm here to save you from the chilli monster. And call me kid again and I'll stake you." She said, and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey" Shane greeted her, and went to hug her. She relaxed into him, and thought, _I could stay here forever_. That was, until Shane said, "Crap! Chilli's burning." That made Claire and Michael laugh, and they heard the familiar clomping of Eve's Kickers.

"Hey CB! How was work?" She asked as she strode into the kitchen.

"Good. Myrnin's still crazy, and it's still too easy. You?" Claire replied.

"It's fine. Oliver keeps making me work mornings, when he knows I hate mornings! It's so unfair!" Eve moaned, and Michael hugged her.

"What's for dinner then? Claire?" He asked whilst looking at her.

"Hmm... I think Eve needs some cheering up... Lasagne!" She decided, and Eve started bouncing up and down.

"Yay! Thanks CB!" She said. Claire only made Lasagne on a really good day. Michael grinned whilst Shane frowned at the chilli.

"Don't worry, you can still have chilli!" Claire reassured him, and he hugged her, spinning around until they were dizzy. Claire started to prepare the Lasagne whilst Shane regained his balance.

They all sat around the table whilst they ate, talking about work and laughing at Shane's jokes. It was Shane and Eve's job to clean up, and they somehow ignited a water fight. They attacked each other with water pistols, and at some point Eve got Shane with the hose outside. Claire and Michael killed themselves laughing, until Claire felt a portal open. She stopped laughing abruptly, and stood up fast. Michael noticed, and asked, "Claire?"

"Someone's here. Upstairs." She said quickly, stalking towards the staircase. She heard Michael ending the war, and minutes later they followed Claire to the secret room. She pushed the panels, and Michael pulled her back. She looked at him questioningly. He motioned towards upstairs, made a fang sign, and then he pointed to himself and made another fang sign. She glared at him, crossing her arms, and he just patted her head like she was a child. Seething, she followed upstairs, not knowing what to expect.

**Sorry if it's short. I'll update soon!**

**- XxMyHeartOfIcexX**


	2. Chapter 2 - Mel's Arrival

Chapter 2: Arrival

They all crept upstairs to find Amelie perched on the couch, looking strangely rigid and tired. She didn't so much as look at them as they approached. Oliver stood near the portal, looking worried. _Oh hell. If Oliver's worried, we should be petrified_. Claire thought. Suddenly, Amelie looked up.

"Follow. Now." She said quickly, and stepped through the portal. Oliver waited as they walked through then joined the end of their group. Shane was holding Claire's hand now and Michael had his arms wrapped around Eve's shoulders. They walked through into - Common Grounds? - Yes, this was Common Grounds, but the upper floors. They had tinted glass as walls, ones that only vampires could see out of.

Amelie stood in the middle of the room, and was joined by Oliver, whilst the rest of them waited by the portal.

"I am sorry for calling you here so... suddenly, but there is a decision to be made involving you three - Claire, Eve and Shane." They all looked confused but said nothing, so Amelie continued. "As you might be aware, resistance groups have become more... active of late. This has put a constant risk to you all, especially you Claire, as you are so involved with Morganville's secrets. I fear there will be a revolt. A rebellion, if you will. I don't want you to be unprotected, so we must decide something- "She was cut off as the glass walls shattered, sending millions of glass shards hurtling towards them.

Suddenly, a figure dropped down from the roof and into the room, armed with a crossbow. Time slowed down, and Claire watched as the figure aimed the crossbow at them. At _Claire_. It fired directly at her heart, and she tried to move but didn't have time. Another figure appeared - quite literally - out of nowhere and stood protectively in front of Claire. They were roughly the same height as Claire, and the arrow hit them directly in the heart.

Claire expected the figure to drop to the floor, but instead stayed still and sharply pulled the arrow out, and threw it to the floor, to reveal it had a silver head. Suddenly, the figure flashed forwards, towards the shooter, and grabbed him roughly by the neck. The crossbow clattered to the floor, and the figure threw him into the wall, causing a frightening vibration to rattle the building. He slumped to the floor, completely unconscious.

Still in shock, Claire looked back to the person who had saved her life. It was a woman, tall and thin, in a long black top (Which now had a hole in it.) and black leggings. She also wore black leather boots and had her long, dark brown hair tied back in a high pony. Her skin was very pale, her lips were full and pink and she had a small nose but the most captivating thing was her eyes. They were a beautiful golden colour, almost bright yellow.

After everyone recovered, Shane gave Claire a huge hug, and then let her go to see the woman staring angrily at the shooter. She spoke first, in a clear English voice.

"I suggest you have him placed in a cell, or I will kill him myself, Amelie." She said harshly. _Wait, Amelie? She knows her name? What the hell?_ Claire thought.

Amelie nodded to a guard and said, "Put him in a cell for interrogation." The guard nodded and grabbed the shooter. Everyone turned back to the woman, who looked like she was in deep thought. Amelie decided to speak again."Mel?" She said quietly. Mel's head snapped up and she didn't look happy.

"What, Amelie?" She said sharply. Everyone except Amelie and Oliver gasped at her tone, and then flinched as her irises turned crimson.

"Why are you here?" Amelie asked.

"The job is done, and I am never doing you any more favours. Ever." She snarled the last part, and her expression darkened. "Now, I would like to know where Father is." She said bluntly. Amelie looked shocked, and then her expression turned ever so slightly sheepish. _Not good._

"He - he's dead, Mel." Amelie said softly. Mel just stared in shock, and then anger started to form on her perfect features.

"You'd better be joking." She snapped. Amelie shook her head. Mel looked broken now. "How? When? More importantly, who?" She asked quickly.

"Stabbed, and then shot several times with silver pellets. Last year and..." Amelie trailed off as Claire wondered who her father was.

"Who?" She asked, raising her voice. Amelie just looked to the floor, and in a millisecond, Mel had Amelie by the throat. "Tell me! I deserve to know!" She shouted.

"Me." Amelie said hoarsely, and Mel's face twisted in shock, then hurt, then betrayal, and finally settled on fury. Mel said one word in another language.

"Traitor." She spit, then released Amelie and jumped from the window. It was quiet, and then Shane said,

"Can somebody please tell me what's going on?" No one said anything, and then Oliver, who'd just watched Mel the whole time, snapped out of his trance and spoke.

"Follow me. All of you." He turned to Amelie. "Can I tell them?" He asked, and she nodded, her face set in a mask of horror and fear. Amelie was scared - this was very, very bad.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

They headed back to the secret room in the Glass house through the portal, and Oliver began explaining.

"I'll put this simply. Mel is Amelie's half-sister - she is also Mr Bishop's daughter, but has a different mother to Amelie. Amelie sent her away nearly eighteen years ago to build a vampire civilisation in England, so that if she was compromised here, she would have a backup. Is everyone following?" Oliver said quickly. Everyone except Claire nodded.

"Wait, if Mr Bishop is her dad, then Amelie lied about who killed him." Claire said. Everyone realized that what she said made sense, but Oliver just nodded sadly.

"Yes, she did it to protect Myrnin. Unlike Amelie, Mel was extremely... close, to Mr Bishop. She was his favourite, because her mental powers were stronger, and she is more like him than Amelie is." Oliver's tone changed sometime during that sentence and Claire recognised it.

"You loved her." She blurted out. Oliver looked up slowly, and when their eyes met, she saw truth in his eyes, and he said something they didn't expect.

"I still do. Amelie forbade me from going with her, so I went to Russia. That's why I only came back 2 years ago, when Amelie told me that Mel was not contacting her." He said, his voice broken. He was about to say something else, but a portal opened and Mel stepped through. _How does she know how to work the portals if she's been gone eighteen years?_ Claire thought. Mel didn't hesitate - she walked straight to Oliver and _hugged _him. He looked shocked, and then hugged her back.

"You fool. I didn't contact her because of the pain I was in. Physical _and_ mental. Creating 400 newborns and persuading another 400 to stay in the country newborns takes its toll on you." She said, then pulled back to look him in the face. She was going to continue, when Oliver looked at Claire.

"I think you should leave. Now." He ordered, and she didn't hesitate, she led them all out and heard the door lock.

"Well, that was a lot of information to take in at once." Shane said, and they all laughed, walking downstairs.

Oliver POV.

"Leave. Now." I said sharply to the four of them, and they did so. When they were out, Mel started to speak, but I cut her off by kissing her. She seemed surprised at first, and then started to kiss back. They were long and loving, the kisses, full of promises and passion. These were the ones that we both preferred. One of her hands moved to the back of my neck, and the other to rest on my chest. My left hand was circling her waist, whilst the other was on her neck. We stood like that for a few minutes, and then pulled away, breathing hard. _Best greeting ever_."I've missed you. So much." I whispered to her.

"As I've missed you. I was so alone, and I couldn't contact you, Amelie never let me -" She was blaming herself again, so I cut her off, but with words this time.

"It's not your fault. It's Amelie's." I said whilst pulling her in to hug her. I nuzzled my head into her neck and snaked my arms around her waist while she locked her arms around my neck, entangling her hands in my dark brown hair.

(A/N Oliver isn't old to me, he's about 29 physical age, dark brown hair and muscular build. ^.^)

We stayed like that for a while, whispering comforting things to each other, and we then went back to my flat.

Claire POV.

After two hours, Claire felt the portal open, and then snap shut again. They were all watching a film, Titanic, actually, and she was curled up in Shane's arms. Eve was sitting on Michael's lap, with his arms around her waist.

"Yes! Finally!" Claire shouted as the portal closed, and they all looked at her like she was crazy. She probably was. "They're gone." She said, smiling. None of them wanted to sleep whilst Oliver was in the house.

"Woo!" Shane shouted, and Claire laughed. Eve and Michael looked at each other then started to walk upstairs. "Don't be too loud!" Shane said as they reached the stairs and Eve shot him the finger whilst Michael glared. Claire laughed as they went upstairs. "So..." Shane started, and Claire raised an eyebrow.

"So..." She copied teasingly, and Shane grinned as he kissed her. One thing led to another, but they finally went upstairs, just as the Titanic sank.

**Alright, there's the second chapter! I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in a long time (Well, it's been a few weeks) but I promise to try and upload regularly. I'd just like to say a huge thank you to ****maddie4morganville****, my first follower. Thanks for the review, and for following the story. More chapters soon!**

**- XxMyHeartOfIcexX ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3 - Friends and The Games

Chapter 3: Friends?

Claire woke up the next morning, with Shane sleeping happily beside her. His arms were wrapped protectively around her waist, and his head was nuzzled into her neck. She sighed and started to get up, well, tried to get up, because Shane tightened his grip on her, pulling her against him. He growled quietly - _Damn_ he was sexy when he did that - and said,

"Don't go. Please, I'm comfy." He begged her, and she couldn't help it. She turned around and pressed her head into his neck, feeling the strong muscles of his chest under her hands. Once again, she fell into a peaceful sleep.

Claire woke up again and she knew she was late - which meant that she was dead. She shot out of bed, which was now empty - she had slept later than Shane? Well crap. That was _very_ late. - and got a quick shower. She dressed quickly, and ran downstairs to get her backpack. Shane was in the kitchen, so she shouted, "Shane I'm going! I'll be back around five!" She almost got to the door, but Shane wrapped his arms around her, turning her to kiss him. When they broke away, Shane smiled and kissed her cheek.

"See you later. Love you." He whispered as he hugged her. She hugged back and whispered,

"Love you too" And with that, she stepped outside, to find _Mel_ waiting outside the gate. In full sunlight. _She could just be really old. _Claire thought. Before Claire could ask, Mel said,

"I'm here to escort you to Myrnin's, especially after last night's events." She said as Claire reached her. Claire was shocked, but quickly recovered, and started to walk to the lab. Mel walked beside her, her golden eyes scanning the street for trouble.

"Okay, and thank you, for last night." Claire said.

"De nada, I didn't want you to get hurt." She replied casually, as if she hadn't been shot for her. Wait.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you, you know, pull the arrow out? I've never seen anyone, well any vampire, do that. Wait, you are a vampire, aren't you?" Claire asked quickly. Mel laughed lightly, and then said,

"Of course I'm a vampire! What else would I be? A nymph? Wait - don't answer that. How I pulled the arrow out... Well, let's just say that I have become slightly... immune to stakes and such. And silver. How and why is a completely different story that you don't need to hear now. So, you work for Myrnin?" She questioned, seeming generally interested.

"Yeah. Amelie sent me to work with him last year." Claire replied.

"Really? You must be extremely intelligent, then. Well done." She complimented.

"Thanks. I skipped a few grades." Claire said, and Mel simply nodded, still searching for any threats.

They reached the shack, and Mel said, "I'm to stay here all day, but I need to make a few calls. I'll come in soon." She looked at her watch. "Actually, I might be 45 minutes or so." She added, and Claire nodded, entering the lab.

She walked in cautiously, getting out the stake from her backpack because the lab was unusually dark. "Myrnin?" She called out, and she felt him behind her. Whipping round, he was inches from her but she just stepped back, raising the stake in a threatening position as he tried to stop her.

"You're late. I told you not to be late." He said sharply. He consulted his pocket watch, and continued. "You are _very_ late, as well." _Wow_, he was angry. She had a reason, though.

"Well, I'm sorry, but Amelie called us for a meeting last night, then someone tried to bloody assassinate me, then got saved by Amelie's sister, who Amelie lied to, saving your ass, so do. Not. Blame. Me." She said quietly, to show she meant it. Confusion flickered across his face, and he said,

"You had an assassination attempted on you?" He sounded like he couldn't believe it. She sighed, and then took half an hour to recall last night's events. After thirty-plus interruptions, she was finished. Myrnin looked shocked, obviously not expecting any of it. "Amelie lied to her?" He asked, and Claire was about to answer when Mel came storming into the lab, rage rolling off her in waves.

"_What_? She lied to me?" She shouted. _Crap, vampire hearing. Note to self: soundproof the lab._

"Um, maybe we should go see Amelie -" Claire began, but Mel cut her off, pinning Myrnin against the wall.

"Pray tell, old friend, why you killed my father." She said slowly.

"He tried to kill us and destroy Morganville." Myrnin stated bluntly and Mel's enraged expression turned to one of deep consideration. After a few minutes, she sighed, let Myrnin go and paced around the lab.

"I suppose that's a valid point, but would you not think to have him restrained, and then contact me?" She asked him.

"I didn't have the time or resources to restrain him, and in all honesty, I had forgotten about you. Where did you go anyway?" He said coolly.

"Ask Amelie. It's her fault." She said quickly, still pacing. Suddenly, her phone beeped, and she got it out curiously. "Hello?" She asked. Someone replied on the other end, as she frowned and went to the T.V in the living room of the lab. She said, "Thank you. I'll speak to you later." She hung up, switched the T.V on, and they all watched as a breaking news story came on.

"And now, we finally have what you have all been waiting for - news on the 80th annual Hunger Games! This year, it will be hosted in... Texas, USA. The following cities will bring forth six tributes to fight to the death in the arena. Here's the list." The reporter said, and Claire's heart dropped when she saw Morganville among four other cities. "More information at seven, but until then, goodnight America." The news woman said excitedly, and they were all silent for a few minutes. Mel spoke first.

"What... I thought Texas was out of the list. I thought they weren't taking tributes from here anymore..." She whispered, despair covering her pale face.

"Apparently, that rule has been revoked. Come on." Myrnin said quietly.

"Where?" Claire asked.

"Amelie." Was all he said.

Well, the odds were _definitely_ not in their favour today.


	4. Chapter 4 - Threats and Brotherly Love

**Chapter 4: Ouch.**

The three walked quickly through the portal to Amelie's office, and she was sitting as elegantly as ever behind her desk. She frowned as Myrnin walked in, but then spotted Mel and smoothed her expression out.

"I wouldn't come if it wasn't important. The Hunger Games are starting, and they've chosen Texas as host. Who will you choose as tributes?" Myrnin asked quickly, getting down to the point. Before Amelie could respond, Mel chimed in.

"Wait, I'll forgive you for sending me away and lying to me about Father's death if you allow me to be a tribute." She said quietly.

"Alright. If this is what you want." Amelie confirmed, and Mel nodded. "And it is not my choice who is chosen, I simply read the names." Amelie said to Myrnin, who looked irritated but kept quiet. Mel spun on her heels and walked to the portal, but not before Oliver stepped through.

"What's happened?" He asked her, cupping her face in his hands.

"The Hunger Games are on, and we're hosting this year." She explained, and Oliver frowned."Amelie is allowing me to be a tribute." She added, and Oliver immediately grabbed her shoulders.

"What? No, you might get hurt!" He said, frustrated. She sighed.

"Oliver, I am a vampire, and my acting skills are good enough to make me look human." She said, and when he shook his head, she placed a palm on his chest, directly on his heart. Her eyes turned white, pupils retracting and, very quietly, she said, "I'll be fine." Oliver seemed to relax, and then he sighed.

"I know, it's just... well, I only just got you back, and now you're leaving me again. Unless I go, of course." He said, and a red haze swirled in his brown eyes. "That would be interesting, considering it's against humans. Too easy." He said, and paused. "I volunteer as tribute, Amelie." He turned towards the founder, who just raised her eyebrows, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Suit yourself." She said bluntly, and jotted something down on a piece of paper. "Well-" She was about to continue, when her phone beeped. Claire recognized it as the tone for e-mails, which she had set up for Amelie. After reading the message for a few seconds, she turned back to them. "It seems that the reaping will be in a week, 3 o'clock in the afternoon and at Founder's Square. You must all attend, though you two must be on the stage already so that I can announce you as volunteers." She said, the last bit directed at Mel and Oliver.

They both nodded, and Amelie turned to Claire. "I would appreciate it if you would inform your friends of the reaping time and date, and also tell them that it is compulsory to attend." She said, and her irises turned white as she forced Claire to obey.

Claire felt like the ocean had descended on her, and she was driven to kneel before Amelie, who Myrnin was shouting at, pleading her to stop. Claire put her hands on her head, trying to escape the power. Then, all of a sudden, it disappeared. Claire gasped, falling to lie on her back, panting whilst Myrnin stroked her hair. Claire looked up to find Mel holding Amelie by the throat, fangs extended and her eyes completely white. There weren't any pupils, just pure white eyes. She looked like a cobra, enraged and ready to bite.

"How dare you! She is just a child, and a human at that! She can't endure our powers, not when you use them like that! Do you want to kill her?" Mel shouted furiously and Amelie shook her head. "Don't you _ever_ do that again." Mel threatened, her eyes returned to gold and she released Amelie. Suddenly, she was leaning over Claire, and she spoke quietly while pressing a hand to Claire's forehead. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Ugh, I feel dizzy, I have a headache and I'm tired." Claire responded. Mel smiled slightly, then asked,

"Can you walk?" Claire tried, only to collapse into Myrnin's arms. Mel nodded to Myrnin, and spoke again. "Come. We'll take her back to the Glass house." She looked at Claire, frowned, and added, "I think you should carry her, she isn't stable." And with that, she walked to the portal with Oliver following closely. She didn't even stop to change frequencies - it was like the portal knew where she wanted to go. Myrnin picked Claire up, bridal style, and they followed Mel into the house.

Shane and Michael were blowing up zombies again, whilst Eve read a fashion magazine. They stepped through, and Oliver cleared his throat. They all turned, and then relaxed when they saw who it was. Michael looked worried now, flashing over to Myrnin and gently taking Claire from his arms. She smiled, and closed her eyes. She heard Shane shout, then Oliver growl, and opened her eyes to Mel stepping between them. She was just in time - she literally only stretched her arms out a little to place her hands on both their chests.

"Stop! This wasn't our fault! She's not hurt, just tired and a little dazed." She said to Shane, who was pointing a silver stake at Oliver. He looked at Mel, noticing her existence. He frowned, and then came to Claire.

"What happened, Claire?" He asked quietly, smoothing her hair from her eyes.

"The Hunger Games are here, and we have to attend the reaping. Amelie showed me what would happen if we refused, hence me being like this." Claire said quietly, not managing to get her voice above a whisper. Shane looked horrified, and was about to speak but Mel interrupted.

"Amelie isn't herself of late, something I can blame myself for." She said quietly, and Oliver was about to protest but she shot him a look then continued. "She's somewhat disturbed by my arrival, and I think she disgruntled that I'm back so soon. There's no real harm done. She's just testing me, so try and stay away from me until she calms down, or she might do a lot worse. It was a simple compulsion, but it was strong. Put her to bed, let her rest and she'll be fine. You might have a killer head ache in the morning, though." She said quickly, then walked to the portal and left. Oliver followed, whilst Myrnin stayed, worry etched into his face.

"As Mel said, you should put her to bed." He said quietly to Michael, and then turned to Claire, his gaze softening. "Goodnight Claire. You don't have to come to work tomorrow if you don't feel up to it." He said, smiled and Claire - still in Michael's arms - smiled back, and he left. Michael took Claire into her room and tucked her into bed. She smiled and weakly said,

"Thanks." Michael smiled back, stroked her hair back, and replied.

"You're welcome, kid." He grinned and jumped up as she took the wooden stake from under her pillow.

"I told you not to call me that!" She complained, and he just grinned wider.

"You're in no state to kill me, so I'm safe for now." He said, then added, "Night!" before leaving.

"Night." Claire mumbled back, and instantly fell into a deep, deep sleep, with the stake still clutched in her hand.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Reaping

**Chapter 5: A piece of paper**

**1 Week Later.**

Today was the reaping, and everyone was nervous.

Claire got dressed into a flattering red dress that had short sleeves and went to her knees. She matched it with a pair of red pumps and let her hair fall loose around her shoulders. She took one last look at herself, breathed deeply, and went downstairs. Shane was waiting by the stairs and he hugged her tightly as she came down. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, and a tight black shirt. Shane started to speak, but he was cut off by Eve saying,

"But what if I get picked Michael? Or you, or Shane, or _Claire_? She wouldn't last five minutes, knowing her! She's not strong enough-" She practically whispered, but Claire cut Eve off as she came down the stairs.

"Thanks for the amazing trust and faith in me Eve! I always knew I could count on you!" Claire shouted at Eve, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Oh, sorry CB, it's just... God, neither of us stand a chance, and we're unlucky enough to get picked!" Eve moaned, her eyes glazing over with tears. Michael hugged her, and said,

"Don't worry; the chances of us getting picked are tiny. You look fabulous, by the way."He said, and she did look really good. She was wearing a black puffy dress that went just above her knees and her hair was loose. Michael was wearing jeans and a grey shirt - the outfit that really suited his angelic looks.

"Thanks. Let's go." Eve said, and breathed in deeply. They all nodded, and headed to Founder's Square.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

When they arrived at the bright Square, they were separated into age groups, meaning that Eve and Claire were split up.

"Stay strong. I'll see you afterwards." Claire had whispered to her as they parted, and her friend just smiled and nodded. Ten minutes later, everyone was in their places and Amelie walked up onto the stage, which had a makeshift roof for the vampires.

"Citizens of Morganville, today we choose four tributes to compete in the 80th Annual Hunger Games, four since we have two volunteers - Mel and Oliver." She started off, motioning to Mel and Oliver. Mel was wearing a long red halter neck dress, with her dark hair framing her face. Oliver was wearing a black shirt, with black pants and, of course, black shoes. They both bowed their heads briefly to Amelie, and she continued.

"As usual, ladies first." She said, and walked to the first crystal jar. She didn't mess about with it - she just plucked one piece of paper and unfolded it. She very quickly looked shocked, then calmed herself and said the one thing Claire didn't want to hear.

"Eve Rosser."

**Ok I'm so sorry this is short, but I have serious writer's block and I really can't think of anything else for this bit. I'll make it up somehow! I promise! ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6 - Off to the Games We Go

**Chapter 6: All for one and one for all.**

Claire looked over to Eve, who looked frozen on the spot. One of the guards came and took her by the arm, dragging her to the stage. She didn't say anything, so Amelie continued. Eve wouldn't be able to handle it - she didn't know anything about survival. Yeah, she might be able to stab someone if she was forced to, but she would be alone, and scared. Claire doubted Oliver would help her, and she was sure Mel would put her life before Eve's.

No.

"As for the second tribute -" Amelie started, but Claire's mind made a snap decision.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as second tribute!" She shouted, and Amelie just looked at her with concern and despair.

"Alright. We have a volunteer." Amelie said and a guard came to take Claire to the stage. She began to walk forward, and she was suddenly very scared. A few people touched her shoulder, whispering "Thanks you" or "Good luck" to her. She just smiled and kept walking. She reached the stage, and came to stand beside Eve, who gave her the I'm-going-to-kill-you-for-that look. Amelie shook her head and continued.

"Now for the boys-" She started, but was cut off again.

"We volunteer! We volunteer as tributes!" Someone shouted, and Claire's heart dropped into her chest as she saw Shane and Michael making their way to the stage. Claire kept her expression calm and collected, whilst Shane's and Michael's were excited, and Eve's looked as if she was going to break down into tears. Once they reached the stage, Amelie spoke.

"Here we have the tributes of Morganville! Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour!" She said, and the crowd applauded loudly. They were quickly led into the City Hall, where they would wait to be transported. It was quieter inside, but that didn't last long.

Pandemonium ensued.

"What the hell Claire! Why did you do that?" Shane asked her, cupping her face in his hands.

"I couldn't just let her fight alone, Shane. She wouldn't have survived." Claire said honestly, and turned to Michael. "Anyway, you would have killed me if I didn't." She half-stated, half-accused Michael, who came over to her, breaking her away from Shane and hugging her fiercely.

"Thank you." He said, nearly crushing her with the hug.

"Don't kill me, we've still got five days for that, and you're welcome. I couldn't have left her." She whispered the last part, and he pulled back and nodded. She nodded and smiled at him, but didn't get to see if he smiled back because some unknown force threw her against the wall, and she saw stars. She blinked them away to see Eve, looking broken, pinning her by the shoulders to the wall.

"What was that, Claire? Why did you do that?!" She shouted, nearly deafening Claire. Michael managed to pull Eve back and hold her against his chest. Claire was breathing heavily and Shane came to hug her. Claire realised that Eve was still waiting for an answer, so she turned Shane around so that she could face Eve.

"I couldn't just let you go Eve. You would have been alone, and I couldn't bear that." She said and Eve's rage face softened slightly, so she continued. "There was no telling who the second tribute would have been - it might've been someone who hates us, and wouldn't hesitate in killing you." Claire said. The words were harsh but her voice was soft and truthful.

"Well, Oliver and Mel might've helped-" Eve started, but was cut off.

"I probably wouldn't have helped, Eve. The Hunger Games are about independency, not groups of allies." Oliver's low voice came from the hallway and he appeared, intimidating as ever.

"Well, Mel-" Eve started, but was once again cut off.

"Would've helped. She's just a child, Oliver. A child that has virtually no experience in this subject, and doesn't do well with drama." Mel's English accent came from Oliver's right, and she came to stand beside him whilst he wrapped an arm around her waist. She smiled, and said quietly, "It won't kill you, well; it might, in this scenario, to show mercy occasionally. Especially when..." Mel trailed off and Amelie appeared - were they all ninjas? - to finish the sentence.

"...You have no choice. I don't like that you volunteered, you three, but there is nothing I can do. So, Oliver and Mel are going to keep you all safe." She said, slightly smugly, and there was a beat of silence, then there was a chorus of "No way!" from everyone except from Amelie and Mel, who just looked around calmly. "This is non-negotiable. You will look after them, Oliver, or else. Good luck, all of you." She said, and she left.

Great.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

They spent the next ten minutes saying goodbye to anyone that came to see them (Only Amelie and Myrnin came.), waited a few hours for the sun to go down, and then they were escorted outside where a large, pristine white helicopter was waiting for them.

"Oh my God. Is that for us? Please tell me that's for us." Eve squealed, seeming a lot happier now than before. To Claire's surprise, Mel answered.

"No, it's for me, since it's mine, but Amelie persuaded me to use it as transport to the Capitol." She explained, and they started walking towards it quickly, because vampires don't do well in the sun, and they had to get to the Capitol before sunrise. "Ground rules: You don't walk about during the ride, you don't shout and scream so that we - the people with sensitive hearing - go deaf. Also, don't distract me or Oliver whilst we're driving - unless you want to crash into the middle of Tennessee, that is." She said sarcastically and they stopped.

"_You_ can drive a helicopter?" Michael asked incredulously. Mel grinned whilst unlocking the side door then climbing in. Just before they got in, Mel turned around and replied,

"How do you think I got here?" She grinned more, and then made her way to the cockpit. Oliver started to follow her, but he turned around to speak to them.

"Behave yourselves. We will not be the first tributes to die before we reach the Capitol." He said sternly, and went into the cockpit. As the door slid shut, they walked through to the passenger cabin and took their seats. Well, most of them did since Eve was bouncing like a rabbit with excitement. They all smiled or grinned, looking around. The interior was white, with windows on either side. Eve and Michael sat together, well, there was an armrest between all of the chairs, (But you get the idea) and then Shane and Claire were together opposite.

A few minutes of excitement passed, and Claire wondered why they hadn't taken off yet. Just as she was about to use the intercom on the armrest, a beeping noise came through unseen speakers in their headrests. Eve squeaked again, and they all sighed, smiling. Suddenly, they heard the door shut and then lock and Mel's voice boomed into the cabin.

"Ladies, gentlemen and Shane," Mel started and they all laughed, then a TV screen came down on one side of the room and a live feed of Mel and Oliver in the cockpit came on. "JK Shane, calm down. Welcome to Hunger Airways, we are about to depart. If you would be so kind as to put on your seatbelts, and no, I'm not coming to check them, then we can leave. Ready?" She asked everyone, smiling. Oliver nodded at her, and then smiled back. It was a warm smile, full of love and happiness, and they turned back to the camera.

A few minutes passed as they got ready, because Eve managed to tangle herself in the safety belt, causing them all to nearly die of laughter; even Oliver! Then, when they were ready, Claire picked up the phone and said,

"We're ready." They all grinned, and Mel nodded as she clicked buttons and pulled levers down. The helicopter started to purr, then they heard the wings turning, faster and faster until they felt it lift and Mel said one word.

"Vamonos."

_**Okay - here we go. I am so so so so so sorry that I haven't uploaded in a **_**LONG ASS **_**time and so I will again say that I'm sorry. I promise to upload regularly, but thanks to all of the beautiful people that have read and reviewed, or just read or whatever. SHOUTOUT to: **_

_**3verose - I really think there should be more interaction between Michael and Claire, since they are just like the other's sibling. Thank you!**_

_**Maria Eduarda - Thank you, I might continue this. It might not be very good, though...**_

_**Aaaand...**_

_**heyfrey0499 - Thank you! This was quite hard to structure and I really wanted to make Oliver happier (And younger! : D) so I decided to make a character, and I actually used my name and characteristics for her (Mel... The new character.) and then adapted her to fit the story. I think Oliver deserves to be happy.**_

_**Apologies to those that support OliverxAmelie but I just don't see it. I am so so sorry. That is not going to happen in my fanfics, and he is (WARNING: CHEESINESS.) completely and utterly betrothed to Mel, as she is to him. All will be explained in my next story, but I'm not putting that up in a while.**_

_**All done!**_

_**I can't believe that you actually like this, and I've actually been spending a lot of time writing the sequel to this, and I'm on 50k + words for that so I'll put that up after this is done.**_

**BUUUUUUUT **_**That's the problem - all of my inspiration to write this is gone and I really don't know what to do for it, so I might not continue... So yeah. Right! I will see you in the next chapter! TALLY HO!**_


End file.
